


If you'd be willing

by Nymphalis_antiopa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Wing Grooming, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalis_antiopa/pseuds/Nymphalis_antiopa
Summary: The angel can't allow his unkempt wings to make a poor first impression on the humans, after all...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 178





	If you'd be willing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yours from the start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358120) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl). 



> This illustration was inspired by the first chapter of the first E-rated fic I ever read. It certainly made an impression on me!


End file.
